


The Right Cords

by Cambiontwins



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, music room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic. Rhydian and Harry work off some full moon hormones in the music room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Cords

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested on AO3 in a comment, so here it is. Read and enjoy.
> 
> The Right Cords
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Harry pushed Rhydian against the wall in the small music room, their mouths connected and each battling for dominance over the other, hands undressing as they roamed and explored newly revealed skin. Breaking apart long enough to take in the sight of each other, naked and wanting only to resume their battle for dominance, Harry taking the lead as he started to grind their hard cocks together which caused Rhydian to gasp into his mouth and surrender to the pleasure the other was giving him.

 

Rhydian tangled his fingers into Harry’s styled hair and Harry fumbled for the lube in his jeans which laid on the table next to them, he opened the small tube and coated his fingers before hefting Rhydian up and letting the WolfBlood wrap his legs around his waist, not wasting any time the singer probed at the other teens spread out ass with his lubed fingers, toying with the rim and coating it with the lube before he pushed his first finger in and swallowed the moans Rhydian let out.

 

The two teens were lost in each other, neither caring that the door was open or that anyone could walk in on them. Harry started to thrust his finger into Rhydian, causing the teen to let out gasps into his mouth whenever he crooked his finger to rub up against his prostate. Rhydian broke the kiss when he felt Harry push in a second finger and started to scissor him, the feeling of his ass being stretched was always the thing he liked most about their “meetings” and he liked it when Harry took his time in prepping him, but right now and right here neither of them really wanted to go slow, right now they both just wanted to get off.

 

Rhydian started to thrust back down onto the two fingers moving inside of him, his head hitting the wall behind him as he rode through the pleasure, his back arching into Harry as the singer added a third finger. The slight burn that came with having three fingers inside of him had Rhydian nearing his end, Harry who could feel the teenage Wolfblood tighten around his fingers quickly pulled out of the boy, causing him to whine.

 

Grabbing the lube Harry wasted no time in coating his hard dick and spreading it over it, he positioned himself at Rhydian’s awaiting hole and pushed in, in one go making Rhydian scream, through Harry thrust the three fingers he had used to stretch him into his mouth to silence him. Rhydian moaned around the fingers that tasted like lube and him, he moved his hips trying to make Harry move but the singer didn’t, he just stayed still and watched the young Wolfblood come undone on his cock.

 

Finally deciding that they both needed this more then Harry needed to see Rhydian lose it, the singer pulled out and wasted no time in thrusting back in with a quick and powerful snap of his hips. Rhydian’s fingers pulled at his hair and his nails dug into his scalp but it only spurred Harry on to be even rougher, to pound into the Wolfblood with even more force.

 

Drool ran down Rhydian’s chin and throat as Harry thrust the fingers into his mouth, effectively fucking the boy from both ends, Rhydian rolled his eyes back and relished the feelings that coursed through him, each thrust Harry made with his cock hit his prostate and sent him gulping around the fingers in his mouth, while each thrust of the singers fingers made him push back down to meet a thrust from Harry’s cock head on and make the singer reach even deeper inside of him.

 

All too soon Rhydian came, his cum splattering both of their stomachs and chests. Harry stopped his pounding and pulled out, lowering the teen to the ground and helping him to get on his hands and knees before he thrust back in with enough force to sent Rhydian forward on the floor. The young Wolfblood felt the fingers back in his mouth when he started to voice his pleasure again, and the same process of thrusting began again.

 

Harry used his free hand to work Rhydian up again, getting the teen started towards his second orgasm. Harry didn’t pull any punches as he pounded away at the hole that squeezed his cock like a vice, the hole which he couldn’t wait to fill with his cum again, and again. Harry felt himself get close and worked Rhydian faster, his hand looking like a blur as it rapidly stroked the Wolfblood to his second end.

 

Rhydian was so close, so close that it hurt but he didn’t mind the small amount of pain because of what came with it, the pleasure mixed with the pain to make it feel sweeter, to make it feel more real and grounded and that feeling is what made him spray his seed over the floor of the music room. Harry started to thrust into Rhydian franticly as he too chased his release and after a few deep thrusts he buried himself as deep as he could go, hands pulling hips into his own as he cummed and filled the Wolfblood up with everything he had.

 

The two laid on the floor of the music room, both breathing hard as they rested after what would be the first of many sessions they would have because of the full moon. Rhydian had found out that having lots of sex helped with the effects of the full moon so he approached Harry who quickly agreed, they have been sleeping together ever since and are even thinking of coming out as boyfriends.

 

Rhydian looked at the boy laying next to him, “My turn” he said with glowing eyes and Harry shuddered as the Wolfblood crawled over him and ravished his mouth and his hands roamed his sweaty body, working him up to round two and later, maybe even round three and four.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this if it gets enough support, so let me know if you guys want to see Rhydian and Harry blow off some more full moon steam.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
